Malefiz
Malefiz ist eine bedeutende Antagonistin in der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe. Sie sucht nach der Kontrolle über alle Welten, in dem sie die Dunkelheit dort verteilt. Ihren ersten Auftritt hat sie in Kingdom Hearts in Hollow Bastion, wo sie eine Gruppe von Bösewichten anführt, welche alle auf der Suche nach der Macht von Kingdom Hearts sind, um über alle Welten zu regieren. Für ihre Zwecke benutzen sie die Herzlosen, um die Welten zu erobern, während Malefiz und ihre Bösewichte nach den sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen suchen. Malefiz Pläne werden jedoch von Sora gestört, welche die Bösewichte einen nach den anderen besiegt und am Ende auch Malefiz besiegt wird. Später kehrt sie wieder zurück und versucht wieder die Dunkelheit zu verteilen und Welten zu erobern, während sie sich mit Sora, König Micky oder der Organisation XIII auseinandersetzen muss. Anders als die anderen Disney-Bösewichte der Serie, ist ihre Rolle stark erweitert, anstatt nur auf ihre Heimatwelt begrenzt zu sein. Aussehen Malefiz trägt eine schwarze Robe, welche innen violett ist. Auf ihrem Kopf trägt eine Art Hut, welcher ihren Kopf bis auf ihr Gesicht umschließt, außerdem hat dieser Hut zwei große Hörner über ihren Haaren und noch vier kleinere Hörner, welcher auf Höhe ihrer Augen sind. Ihre Hautfarbe ist leicht grünlich angehaucht, wodurch ihre Gesamterscheinung noch furchteinflößender wirkt. Ihr Finger sind ziemlich lang und haben außerdem lange Fingernägel, welche einen pinken Farbton haben und sehr spitz verlaufen. Im Gesicht trägt sie dunkles Make-Up und hat sehr hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, welche an der obersten Stelle einen Knick haben und somit nicht ründlich wirken. Ihre Augen sind relativ schmall und haben einen gelblichen Ton. Ihre Nase ist ziemlich klein gehalten und ihr Mund trägt rosanen Lippenstift auf. Sie trägt immer ihren Zauberstab bei sich herum, welcher ihr gut bis zur Schulter reicht, aus einem dunkleren Holz gemacht und am oberen Ende eine grüne Kugel trägt, mit der Malefiz ihre schwarz-grünen Flammen erzeugt. Persönlichkeit Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep hat Malefiz eine kleinere Rolle als in den anderen Teilen. Sie taucht nur in ihrer Heimatwelt auf, die sie zu beherrschen versucht. Irgendwann begegnete ihr Meister Xehanort, der ihr von den anderen Welten und den Prinzessinnen der Herzen erzählte. Von da an war Malefiz noch machthungriger als zuvor, ohne zu wissen dass sie bloß ein Teil von Meister Xehanorts Plan ist. Malefiz verleitet mit Hilfe ihrer dunklen Magie Terra dazu mit seinem Schlüsselschwert das Herz von Aurora zu entfernen. Als Terra begriff was er getan hat sagte Malefiz zu ihm er solle sechs weitere Herzen reinen Lichts finden und zu ihr bringen damit beide die Herrschaft über alle Welten erlangen können. Nachdem Ventus in Malefiz Schloss eindringt und Auroras Herz befreit, trifft er auf die böse Hexe. Sie erzählt ihm was Terra getan hat, doch Ven glaubt ihr kein Wort. Plötzlich taucht Aqua auf, die ihm sagt, dass Terra so etwas niemals tun würde. Malefiz warf sie in dasselbe Verließ wie Prinz Phillip. Zusammen mit Flora, Fauna und Sonnenschein brechen sie aus und werden von Malefiz auf der Brücke zum Schloss konfrontiert. Sie verwandelt sich in einen Drachen, wird aber besiegt. Nachdem Karlo aus Disney Stadt in die Anderswelt verbannt wurde, hört er Malefiz's Stimme die ihm sagt, dass sie ihn freilassen würde wenn er ihr helfe. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sie kann Riku auf ihre Seite ziehen indem sie ihm zeigte dass Sora sich mit Donald und Goofy amüsierte und ihm einredete dass er ihn und Kairi einfach vergessen habe. Sie scheint die Herzlosen zu kontrollieren, doch wie sich herausstellt ist sie auch nur eine Marionette der Dunkelheit. Sie ist die Anführerin einer Gruppe von Schurken. Man begenet ihr in Hollow Bastion, das ihr eigenes Schloss ist, als Endgegner. Zuerst tritt sie in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt an und verwendet ihre Magie im Kampf. Nachdem Sora es gelingt sie zu besiegen, öffnet Riku (welcher von Xehanort besessen ist) ihr Herz mittels einen neuen Schlüsselschwerts. Dies verleiht ihr die Macht der Dunkelheit, wodurch sie sich in einen großen schwarzen Drachen verwandelt. Doch sie wird erneut besiegt und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sie stellt erneut eine Gefahr da und schickt Karlo in die anderen Welten um sich Verbündete zu schaffen. Ihr Rabe brachte ihre leere Robe in Yen Sids Turm, in dem sie versehentlich durch die Erinnerungen von Flora,Fauna und Sonnenschein wiederbelebt wurde. Hier taucht sie neben Radiant Garden auch in Halloween Town und dem Disney Schloss auf. Im Schloss Disney konnte sie durch eine Zeitreise von Karlo die Halle des Ecksteins mit Dunkelheit und Dornen füllen. Dabei konnte sie auch eine riesige Menge an Herzlosen ins Schloss schicken. Doch Sora, Donald und Goofy reisten ebenfalls in die Vergangenheit und konnten wieder für Ordnung sorgen. In Radiant Garden tauchte sie während der Schlacht der 1000 Herzlosen auf. Die stellt einen Wendepunkt da, in dem die Disney-Schurken die Kontrolle der Herzlosen an die Organisation XIII verloren haben. Sie erkannte dass sie die Organisation nicht allein besiegen kann und half Sora. Ihre Macht zeigt sich wohl am meisten in ihrer Widerstandskraft da sie, trotz ihrer Niederlage im ersten Teil und nach dem Angriff der Dämmerlinge, noch immer nichts von ihrer Kraft verloren hat. Am Ende von befiehlt sie Sora und seinen Freunden das sie sich um Xemnas kümmern sollen, während sie mit Karlo die Herzlosen übernimmt. Nach Karlos ängstlichen Worten das sie aber nicht gegen alle ankommen werden fragt sie ihn, wer wohl der leichtere Gegner sei. Ob sie es mit Karlo geschafft hat die Herzlosen zu besiegen steht offen, jedoch kündigen ihre Worte, dass das Schloss der Niemande ihr gehören würde, sollte sie die Schattenlurche besiegen, ein weiteres Auftauchen an. Sora und seine Freunde sind die mächtige Malefiz also voerst los. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Malefiz taucht das erste Mal in Agrabah auf, als Karlo und Daten-Sora das zweite Mal aufeinander treffen. Sie zerstört dabei Soras digitales Schlüsselschwert. Doch zu seiner Hilfe tauchen König Micky und Daten-Riku auf. Zum Schock der beiden Schlüsselschwertträger nimmt Karlo Riku mit und setzt ihm einige Bugs ein. Malefiz Plan ist wie immer der Selbe: sie will die Welten in Dunkelheit hüllen und über diese herrschen. Während Sora in Hollow Bastion Rikus Inneres betritt um seine Daten von den Bugs zu befreien, versuchte Malefiz von außen auf diese zuzugreifen um Sora für immer dort einzusperren. Schließlich verwandelt sie sich in einen Drachen um ihn aufzuhalten, kann jedoch besiegt werden. Es scheint als wäre das Tagebuch nun wieder Bugfrei. Doch kurze Zeit nach Soras Sieg über Malefiz und Eintreffen im Schloss Disney, stellt sich heraus, dass ein riesiger Bug sich in den Quelldaten verbergen konnte und nun dabei ist alle Daten zu löschen. Um dies zu verhindern, müssten sie isoliert werden, was allerdings bedeuten würde, dass Karlo und Malefiz auf ewig in der Datenwelt gefangen wären. Der gutherzige Sora kann die beiden nicht im Stich lassen und stellt sich dem Verursacher aller Bugs. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Während König Micky mit Donald, Goofy und Yen Sid Sora und Rikus Meisterprüfung mit beobachten, invadieren Malefiz und Karlo das Schloss Disney und nehmen Königin Minnie als Gefangene. Malefiz sendet ihren Raben mit einem Brief und Minnies Krone zu Micky in den Mystischen Turm, woraufhin Micky gemeinsam mit Donald und Goofy mit dem Gumi-Jet zum Schloss fliegen, um Malefiz aufzuhalten. Yen Sid vermutet, dass Malefiz' handeln eine Reaktion auf die größer werdende Dunkelheit über die Welten ist, welches er als Zeichen für Meister Xehanorts Rückkehr sieht. Am Schloss Disney, erzählt Malefiz Micky über ihr Treffen vor vielen Jahren mit Meister Xehanort, welcher sie über die anderen Welten und die sieben reinen Herzen des Lichts, wodurch man die Macht über alle Welten haben würde, informiert. Sie sagt jedoch, dass sie die Welten lieber auf ihre Weise erobern will und fordert die Daten der Datenwelt. Da Micky keine Reaktion zeigt, versucht sie einen Angriff zu starten, der jedoch von Leas Chakrams, welche aus einem Korridor der Dunkelheit kommen, abgehalten wird. Minnie entkommt dank Karlos Verwirrung und Malefiz und er ziehen sich wieder zurück, sagen jedoch vorher noch, dass sie wieder kommen werden, da sie nun weiß, was sie will und wo sie es her bekommt. Nachdem Meister Xehanort als Teil der echten Organisation XIII wieder belebt wurde, enthüllt er, dass er Malefiz manipuliert hat, damit sie die sieben Herzen des reinen Lichts sammelt, während er die dreizehn Dunkelheiten sammelt, als Teil seines Plans um die X-Klinge zu erschaffen. Kräfte :Hauptartikel: Malefiz (Endgegner) D-Link :Hauptartikel: Malefiz (D-Link) Galerie Datei:Malefiz BBS.png|Malefiz in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Datei:Malefiz (Drache) BBS.png|Malefiz in ihrer Drachenform in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Datei:Malefiz KH.png|Malefiz in Kingdom Hearts Datei:Malefiz (Drachenform) KH.png|Malefiz in ihrer Drachenform in Kingdom Hearts Kategorie:D-Links Kategorie:Bösewichte en:Maleficent